


Don't Be Afraid

by fallingsnow6136



Series: Gentron Week 2020 [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Abuse of Authority, Don't mess with space dad's kids, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Gen, Insecure Lance (Voltron), Pidge | Katie Holt is So Done, Protective Allura (Voltron), Protective Keith (Voltron), Protective Team, Space Dad Shiro (Voltron), Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:27:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25765186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingsnow6136/pseuds/fallingsnow6136
Summary: Back on Earth, Lance is brought face to face once more with Commander Iverson, the officer who once abused him. When Pidge reveals the truth and Commander Iverson lashes out at Lance, Shiro is not going to let this go on any longer.
Relationships: Lance & Shiro (Voltron), Lance & Voltron Paladins
Series: Gentron Week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1862101
Comments: 3
Kudos: 123
Collections: Gentronweek





	Don't Be Afraid

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this is sort of a missing moment between Iverson, Lance and everyone else based on my own personal headcanons and because protective-Shiro is adorable. This deals with psychological, emotional and physical abuse as well as abuse of authority. Prompt is: Protecting the other's honour and thank you to Ali for the title suggestion.

“You still lack the potential to go very far.”  
  
Lance knew he wasn’t just a student at the Garrison anymore – it shouldn’t bother him that Iverson had apologised to Shiro and Keith, but not to him. It shouldn’t bother him that even now, being in front of Iverson made him feel small. But that didn’t mean that was his reality. He had shrunk down slightly when Iverson had come over to him, but he didn’t realise anyone had seen. The words hit him like a string of whips and he nearly jumped when he felt Shiro’s hand on his shoulder.  
  
“Commander Iverson,” Shiro said calmly. “Please don’t talk to Lance that way. Voltron, all of us, wouldn’t be here today if it weren’t for him.”  
  
Lance knew Shiro was kind – he always took up for the rest of them. But as soon as Shiro spoke these words, he saw Iverson’s eyes harden towards his older friend. Panic rose inside him for a moment and he reached out to take Shiro’s wrist, about to tell him he was used to this when he felt another hand on his shoulder. He saw Keith standing on his other side and Allura, Hunk and Pidge all surrounding him. Somehow, having his team near made his panic die down.  
  
“Telling him what he wants to hear will have him remain the failure he is,” Iverson returned harshly. “The only reason he was here in the first place was because I underestimated Keith and he was booted from the Garrison.”  
  
A scowl crossed Keith’s face and his whole body tensed. “What? That’s not…how could you tell him that?” His hands clenched into fists and this time it was Lance who had to grab his friend’s arm.  
  
“Keith, it’s okay, it’s fine,” Lance said hurriedly. “I’m used to it, it doesn’t matter.”  
  
Shiro frowned at this, answering before Keith could, sending his brother a warning look before turning back to Lance. “It does matter, Lance. You have your own skills, your own talents. You are not a replacement for Keith, and he could never be a replacement for you. You’re both needed in different ways. You would be upset if Iverson spoke down to me or Keith or any of the other Paladins, wouldn’t you?”  
  
Lance was about to reply that of course he would be upset if it was someone else but realised how that sounded and glanced at both Hunk and Pidge for help. Pidge’s expression was closed off, but Hunk did move forward.  
  
“Shiro, Keith,” Hunk said, trying to placate everyone. “You guys are right. It wasn’t right for Commander Iverson to treat Lance the way he did. But it was a long time ago and he knows his value now. Right, buddy?” He looked to Lance who immediately nodded but Pidge spoke up.  
  
“Maybe you two should stop covering for him now,” Pidge’s eyes narrowed towards Iverson and Lance had to shiver at how icy the look in her eyes was. Yeah, this was why he was glad to never get on her bad side. Even Iverson had paled.  
  
“That’s enough, cadet!” Iverson snapped at Pidge. “Especially given the fact that you committed deception against our policy by lying about your identity.”  
  
“Pidge,” Allura’s own voice bristled as she spoke, her own glare harsh. “What are you talking about? What’s going on?”  
  
“I’m not afraid of you anymore,” Pidge said, clenching her tiny fists as she moved in front of Lance before turning to look at him. “And you don’t need to be either, Lance. You’re not alone anymore. We’re not alone anymore.”  
  
“Katie,” Sam said, moving toward her. “What is it? Why are you so upset?”  
  
Lance could his hands clam up. He had to stop her – he had to stop Pidge. He made to move forward and pull her back but both Shiro and Keith’s hands tightened around his shoulders as if to restrain him from doing so.  
  
“Keith and Lance would have never been able to become friends if they hadn’t been Paladins,” Pidge said, not looking back at Lance as she spoke. “This man,” She pointed an accusing, shaking finger at Iverson. “Treated us all like dirt. He physically manhandled me, throwing me to the ground and with Lance…he pushed him around, struck him and abused him for the smallest mistake. It was a constant reminder that he wasn’t as good as Keith, that he’d never be as good as Keith. He would-”

“Pidge, stop!” Lance broke free of his friends and pulled her into his arms, realising how stiff and tense he was, his face slick with sweat. “Please stop, it doesn’t matter.” He wiped his forehead. “C-Commander Iverson, she’s just protective and…”

Iverson’s fists clenched. “I was just trying to better you, McClain!” His own face was pale, and he struck out at Lance, who tried to shield Pidge, being sent stumbling back slightly in his attempt to. 

“How dare you?!?” Allura snapped furiously, Keith grabbing her to keep her from lunging, his own eyes having visibly become downtrodden but neither of them needed to do anything because Shiro grabbed a hold of Iverson’s arm, getting in close, eyes flaming with fury. The look in his eyes was one of murder and Iverson paled, taking a step back but he couldn’t get his arm free.

“I’m disgusted in you,” Shiro said coldly, colder than Lance had ever heard from the older male. “I’m disgusted that a Garrison officer like yourself would abuse their position like this. And even after all this, you apologise to Keith and to me, but you haven’t apologised to the people you’ve actually hurt. You booted Keith from the Garrison and yet you used him as a weapon to degrade and abuse Lance. You turned two teenagers who could have been best friends into rivals, made them dislike each other before they even got the chance to know one another. How could you fall this low, Iverson? How could you abuse your position like this? You don’t deserve this position or this place.”

Now Iverson was the one beginning to sweat, stepping away even further back from Shiro, before he looked to Lance and Pidge, whom Hunk had both pulled into a big hug.

“I’m sorry, McClain, there, are you happy now, Shirogane?” Iverson said roughly, before looking at Lance as well. “You forgive me, right McClain?”

Lance peeked out of the hug, about to mumble out a yes but Hunk’s hug suddenly became even more tight and protective whilst Pidge did pull away from the hug to scowl at Iverson.

“No, he doesn’t,” Pidge said firmly. “Neither do Hunk and I.” 

“Don’t look at him or try to intimidate him ever again,” Shiro’s tone was one of warning as his grip on Iverson’s arm tightened slightly. “That’s when I’ll be happy. Do I make myself clear?”

Iverson swallowed. “Crystal.” He stepped back even further once Shiro loosened his grip, pulling back.

Keith had finally managed to calm Allura down and pull her over to Lance, which caused her expression to soften slightly but it still looked serious.

“Lance, I can still punch him, just say the word,” Allura said completely seriously. “He has no right to treat you like that.”

Lance managed a small laugh at that, relaxing slightly now that Iverson had moved away before he looked at Allura, even as Shiro came over. “I’m alright. Really. It doesn’t hurt.”

“Lance, tell them now, at least,” Hunk said, his voice fond. “Be honest, they know everything now.”

“Don’t force him, Hunk,” Keith said, and Lance blinked at this. Keith sounded off...he couldn’t pick it up exactly, but something was off. He tried to run through everything that happened. It was a constant reminder that he wasn’t as good as Keith, that he’d never be as good as Keith. Wait, Keith wasn’t...oh, for crying out loud.

Lance did pull away from Hunk and turned to look at Keith. “Team Leader, you’re not seriously blaming yourself, are you?”

Keith frowned. “Don’t you blame me? I mean, you didn’t like me at first...and I get it. I wouldn’t like me if I was just a bad reminder…” He trailed off.

Lance shook his head. “No.” Hunk was right, he needed to be honest. “Hunk and Pidge are right, Keith. The constant reminder and being man-handled did hurt. I wasn’t even sure why Blue chose me at first - or why I was chosen as a hero. Especially when all of you were so much cooler. But you know something? I’m really glad I became a Paladin. But more than that, I’m really glad I became your right hand. It doesn’t matter what the Garrison or Iverson made us out to be, Keith, not until we say it matters. You’re not a bad reminder - in fact, your - no, our friendship is a reminder that we beat the odds and didn’t let the world screw things up. Now, quit blaming yourself ok?” His lips twitched and he smirked. “Or I’ll change your nickname back to Mullet, instead of Team Leader!”

“Don’t you dare call me Mullet again,” Keith playfully threatened. His voice shook slightly but he did manage a half-smile at his friend.

“Lance,” Shiro said quietly, catching Lance’s attention before he could reply to Keith. “I want you to know what Commander Iverson did to you wasn’t right. It wasn’t right and it’s okay for it to hurt... You deserved better.” He moved his gaze to Pidge and Hunk too as he said this, before looking back to Lance. “He was wrong, and he abused his power. You did nothing wrong.”

Lance’s expression softened and he smiled. “I…” He wanted to say he believed Shiro and it wasn’t that he thought Shiro was lying, but after hearing it for so long that he deserved it, he wasn’t sure how. He tried to think of the right answer but before he could, Shiro pulled him into a hug.

“You don’t have to say anything right now,” Shiro said softly. “I’ll always keep reminding you he was wrong to abuse you.”

Lance relaxed in the hug and nodded. The best thing about Shiro was he always understood the things that were hard to say. 


End file.
